Irresponsible Dad Chapter 1
by ChocolateDucksAndCheese
Summary: When Emily's dad, Michael, bets her in a poker match he is sure he will win. When he looses he has too give up his daughter to a gangster named Dean and his gang. Who knows what will happen to Emily?
1. Chapter 1

**Irresponsible Dad - Chapter 1 - The Bet**

"You WHAT?" Emily heard her mother scream from downstairs. "HOW COULD YOU? YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

"Emmy!" cried Emily's little brother, Nathan, as he ran into her room. "I'm scared! Why are mommy and daddy shouting?"

"I don't know Nath, it'll be alright!" smiled Emily.

"Look, just get her out of here! I bought the plane tickets for you!" Emily heard her dad answer her mom.

"And what about your son? What if they decide to take him instead?"

"I- I don't know! Hide him in your suitecase, I don't know!"

"Hide him in my suitecase? You've gone insane Micheal! Well this time you've blown it haven't you!"

"I'm so sorry Helen!"

"What are they talking about Emmy?" sniffled Nathan.

"I don't have a clue Nath," answered Emily.

Suddenly, there was a loud banging at the door. Emily's mother screamed and burst into tears. Her father started to panic. Nathan started to cry so Emily hugged him. What was going on? Helen ran up the stairs and burst into Emily's room. "Em!" she cried and hugged her daughter and her son.

"Open up Mike! We've come for our winnings!" shouted the man at the door. "Get your ass up and open this fucking door before I kick it down!"

"Mom, what's going on?!" Emily asked. Nathan was crying into Helen's chest.

"We're so sorry Em, we love you so much darling." sobbed Helen.

"Whats happening mom?" Emily repeated.

There was a loud crash coming from the door. "Open the fucking door Mike! Or we wont just take your slut of a daughter we'll take your fucking son too!" the man roared.

"They... they're taking me?" panicked Emily.

"Just us say our goodyes to her Dean! Then you can have her!" shouted Micheal.

"Fine!" he said. "You've got 2 minutes before I kick the fucking door down!"

Micheal ran upstairs and hugged Emily, Emily pushed him away.

"What did you do?" she cried.

"I sort of... bet you in a poker match..." sniffled Micheal.

"YOU WHAT?" she screamed, slapping him in the face. "YOU MONSTER! I HATE YOU! HOW COULD YOU BET YOUR OWN DAUGHTER IN A POKER MATCH? YOU SICK BASTARD!"

"I'm so sorry baby!" he cried.

Nathan began to bawl his eyes out. "You're not reallying going, are you Emmy?" he cried.

"I have to Nath! Because of your stupid dad!" she sobbed.

"I hate you daddy!" Nathan shouted and he slapped Micheal too.

"We love you Em, please try and get away from him. You're strong and you're clever, you can get away!" Helen choked between tears.

"I'll try mom, but the only reason I'll try and get away from that man is for Nath's sake. I'm not coming back for your sake mom, definatley not for that sick twat's sake either. Just for Nath." she sobbed. "I love you Nath"

"I love you to Emmy!" he replied.

The door crashed down, Dean and his gang stormed up the stairs and burst through the bedroom door.

"So, is this the girl Mike?" asked Dean, an evil grin on his face.

"Yes Dean it is, but please don't take her! I'll pay you anything!" Micheal replied.

"No, you bet your daughter so that's what I'm getting. She belongs to ME now."

"Please don't take me away! For my little brother's sake!" Emily cried.

"Sorry princess, you're mine now."

"Don't take my big sister! Don't take my Emmy away!" cried Nathan.

"I gotta little dude, sorry."

"Jerry, Dave, get the girl." Dean ordered. Jerry and Dave grabbed her arms and dragged her towards Dean.

"No!" squeeled Emily, struggling.

"Yes! You belong to me now, bitch. You better do as I say or there will be trouble. You get me?" Dean grinned.

"No! Mom! Dad! Help me please!" she cried.

"We can't..." sobbed Helen.

Dean turned Emily's face to his and kissed her on the lips. Emily spat in his face and tried to get away.

"You little skank!" shouted Dean and he slapped Emily's left cheek. Emily cried out in pain. "You're gonna do as your told little missy!" "Take her to the car boys," ordered Dean.

Jerry and Dave grabbed hold of Emily's arms and Dean put tape over her mouth. The two men carried Emily out of the house and sat her in the back of Dean's black van.

"Now, you call the police or try and get Emily back, and I will kill her. And I'll make sure her death is slow and painful, do you understand?" Dean growled. Helen and Micheal nodded.

"I'm so sorry Helen.." sobbed Micheal.

"I don't give a shit, Micheal. Get out of this house and never come back!" Helen screamed.

Dean chuckled and grabbed Micheal by his shirt collar. He dragged him outside and chucked him into a muddy muddle in the garden. "Boy have you fucked up Micheal." grinned Dean as he got into the black van. the van sped off down the street and Micheal was left in the garden, crying into his muddy hands.


	2. Chapter 2

Irresponsible Dad - Chapter 2 - Emily's New 'Home'.

"Let's get this one to our warehouse, boss." said Dave, stroking Emily's cheek and laughing.

"Nah, this one is mine. I won her fair so why should I sell her as a sex slave when she can be my sex slave?" Dean chuckled.

"You should still keep her at the warehouse." said Jerry.

"Good point."

Emily shook her head and screamed into the tape that was over her mouth.

"Can we have a turn with her boss?" begged Jerry.

"Maybe, depends what sort of girls you got for me. We can go see how the warehouse is doing before we go home. Hey, boys, get her into the outfit I brought."

Jerry and Dave undressed Emily and put her into a bikini.

"Not that one you morons, the shirt and the skirt so when we walk around with her she wont look wierd."

"Oh." Jerry and Dave mumbled.

"Just let me fuck her, right here right now Dean! C'mon!" pleaded Dave.

"No! She's mine! God, why I chose to bring you two fools with me I will never know."

Emily fell asleep soon after that and when she woke up she was being shook by Jerry.

"Get up, hoe." growled Jerry. "We're here."

Emily got out of the van and Dean appeared with some handcuffs. He handcuffed Emily and pulled her into the warehouse by the chain that was attatched to the handcuffs. As they entered all Emily could see was cell after cell after cell, all occupied by men and girls who were forced to eb sex slaves. Emily looked through the window of a room and saw a group of girls who were around the age of 9 being taught how to be a sex slave. Emily gagged and thought "This is my life now. A whole life dedicated to havign sex with this horrible man."

Emily sarted crying and Deans stopped. He turned around and approached Emily. "What's wrong, baby?" Dean asked.

"I just.. I miss my little brother so much!" she cried.

"Well, we could bring him here, if you like."

"No, no. I don't want to put him through hell just because I miss him."

"What do you mean 'put him through hell?' You mean, you don't like it here?"

"The rest of my life is dedicated to having sex with you, why would I like it here?!" cried Emily.

"Well, that's nice isn't it." said Dean. He then unexpectedly slapped Emily in her face,knocking her to the ground and pulled her from the ground by her hair. " I don't like hurting you but you've forced me to. Now, listen carefully, if you try and escape I will kill you. Infact, no. I'll get you back, and I'll make you watch your little brother die, slowly and painfully. Now you get some sleep in this cell. This is your new home."

As soon as Dean slammed the cell door Emily burst into tears. She pulled out her cell phone and called her mom. "Hello? Emmy? Emmy is that you!" Emily heard Nathan's voice down the phone. "Nath! Oh god Nath get mommy! Get mommy now baby!" Emily cried. "Hello? Mom? Oh god mom! Please help me! Please mommy help me!" Emily sobbed.

"Em! Oh god Em! Please stay strong, don't you dare die! Are you hurt? Has he made you do stuff?!" cried Helen.

"No mom, I'm not hurt I'm fine I'm just so scared! He's forcing me to be his sex slave mom! I don't want to be his slave! Please help m-" The phone hung up. Emily tried again but it did't work. "No!" cried Emily.


	3. Chapter 3

Irresponsible Dad - Chapter 3 - Emily's First Customer.

"Oi, hoe, get your ass up." a man shouted, bangin on the cell bars. "I said get up you whore!"

Emily groaned and opened her eyes to see a man she'd never seen before at her cell door. "What is it?" she mumbled.

"You got your first customer in 20 minutes, bitch. Get some food and get ready for your first." he grinned and dropped a tray with a piece of bread and a cup of water on the floor. He slammed the cell door and went to the next cell. Emily started weeping once more.

"A- Are you alright girl?" Emily heard a voice from the cell next to her.

"Who are you?" asked Emily.

"I'm Rebecca. I've been here for 3 years now, you're new aint you?" said the girl.

"Yea, my name's Emily. How did you end up here?"

"I was walking home from a halloween party late at night and my boyfriend was with me. He took me down an alley and covered my mouth with tape. Then a black van puleld up and he pushed me inside. I started to cry and he shouted ''I'm sorry'' as the door closed."

"So, if it weren't for your boyfriend you wouldn't be here?"

"No, but some other poor girl would be and I'm glad that I saved them."

"I can't stand the thought of being a sex slave."

"You get used to it. Men come, fuck you and then piss off like they would normally do."

"Hm, I guess so. But what if the guy's got some disease?"

"Believe me, Dean can't afford to let one of us die. He makes sure these guys have been fully checked for any diseases before letting them in, unfortunately."

"Hows it unfortunate?"

"Well, I dunno about you, but I'd rather die than be stuck in here fucking strangers day and night."

"True."

"Oh shit, here comes ma first one of the day. Well, talk to you later Emily."

"Yeah, talk to you later Rebecca."

After listening to Rebecca and a man have sex for 20 minutes, Emily's first customer arrived.

"So, whats your name girl?" asked the man.

"Do you really even care?"

"Not really, but still, whats you're name darling? I'm Paco."

"Paco seems like a weird name, anyway my name's Emily."

"Cool. Get your clothes off then."

Tears slid down Emily's cheek as she took off her clothes. Paco crawled ontop of Emily and raped her for an hour non stop until Dean had to literally drag him off.

"Wow, Dean that girl is good man. She just lays there and takes it." sighed Paco

"Yeah well, you know how good I am at training em up bro." grinned Dean.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow Dean. Try and get me that girl again homie."

"Will do bro. See ya."

Emily just lay on the bed naked, still as the tears slid down her face. She felt like a rag doll. Like her heart had been riped up and threw into a fire. Even if she tried to move she couldn't, it hurt to much. 'You will get used to it' echoed in her head as she lay there.


	4. Chapter 4

Irresponsible Dad - Chapter 4 - Emily's Dad Pays A Visit?

"So, how was it?" grinned Dean. Emily just stayed still. She was to sad to even answer. "Well, never mind then."

"My turn I think!" laughed Dean, taking off his clothes. Beat it you two."

Dave and Jerry ran away from the cell as Dean approached Emily who was still lay still.

"Suck it Emily." he ordered. He shoved his dick into her mouth and she sucked it, not even looking at him. She felt sick. Dean took his dick out of her mouth and then raped her like Paco did, only he could go for hours if he wanted and he couldn't be stopped. But he didn't. He looked into Emily's eyes as he raped her and saw how torn she was, how much pain she felt. He got up and got dressed and walked out without saying another word.

Emily burst into tears and curled into a ball. Words couldn't describe the pain she felt.

_***3 Weeks Later***_

Emily had lost count of the guys she'd had sex with. There was atleasr 8 men a day. Emily was so sore, she couldn't move without groaning with pain. Her first customer came and she took her clothes off. "Here we go again." she sniffled. Emily looked at the man who had his hood up. She felt like she recognised him, but she's saw over 50 guys in the past 3 weeks one's bound to come back twice. He turned around and got naked, then her turned back and approached Emily.

The man and Emily had sex and then the man got up and began to get dressed. Emily felt she knew this man. Then she knew. She knew who it was. He didn't recognise Emily but Emily recognised him.

"Dad?!" Emily gasped.

"E- Emily?!" Micheal smiled. "Oh god! Oh my fucking god!"

Micheal started gagging and Emily burst into tears. "Oh my god dad... you... you fucked me!" Emily cried. "Oh god I'm gonna be sick!"

"We've got to get you out of here." Micheal said between gags.

"No dad."

"Why not?!"

"Look the only reason I've stayed here is for Nath's sake, okay?!"

"Huh?"

"If I try to escape then he'll kill Nath! And then he'll kill you and mom and then me! It's better if I just stay here!"

"Oh god Em, I've fucked up. I've fucked up bad."

"Well yea, considering you bet me in a poker game, then didn't put up a fight for me,"

"Yes I did!"

"Hardly!"

Micheal sighed sadly.

"Then you don't even call the police! And now, you've just fucked me!" Emily screamed.

Dean ran over and entered the cell. Micheal turned around and Dean burst out laughing. "Haha! So you fucked your daughter, did you Mike?" Dean chuckled. "What I sicko."

"You're the sicko! Kidnapping hundreds of girls and forcing them to be sex slaves! You're a disgrace!" Emily cried.

Dean punched Emily and then tied her to the bed. He got his gang to hold Mike whilst he raped Emily.

"No! Get off her! Get off my baby!" Micheal screamed, tears flooding from his eyes like a tap.

Dean climbed off Emily. "Well you didn't seem to mind when you were fucking her."

"I didn't know it was her!"

"So what if it wasn't dad? You wouldn't be bothered raping a girl because you don't know her?! You disgust me. I'm sickened to call you my father."

Dean beat up Micheal and then threw him into the basement of the ware house.


End file.
